Steven Universe x Gravity Falls Drabbles
by laughsnervously-what
Summary: Some Gravity Falls and Steven Universe crossover drabbles. This category was lacking stories for me to read so I decided to write some! Review, favorite and follow for more! :) It's rated T just in case I decide I'm evil.
1. Garnet Gives Mabel Advice

**Hello to everyone who is reading this! This is my first solo fan fiction ever as well as my first crossover ever! These stories are going to be one shots, but if I really like them and you guys really like a certain one then I'll probably write more for it! I wouldn't expect regular updates either since school is sadly my life. But yeah, hopefully y'all like it! Review, favorite and follow for more. ps I don't own any of the amazing work produced by Rebecca Sugar or Alex Hirch**

Advice

Mabel was sitting at the end of dock, if the old misshapen object could be called one. The sun, resting on top of the water, casted a rosy glow that enshrined the beach and surrounding mountainside. The water sparkled in the light, and combined with the view, made for the end of a perfect day.

She, Mabel Pines, had finally had her first kiss, and with a merman! What could ever beat that? It had been absolutely perfect, but for some reason, she was a tiny bit sad. She should be ecstatic, practically and literally bouncing off the wall (as usual) however all she could think about was the flip of his tail and the ripples it had caused on the surface of the water as he swam away, never to be seen again.

Sighing, she took off her socks and shoes and dipped her feet in the water. Splashing around a little, she scanned the water, slightly hoping to see a flash of an emerald scale or fin but the water was completely still other than the ripple she was creating. Still looking at the view, Mabel heard the creaking sound of the dock and knew that she had company.

"Hey Dip Dot, listen I'm totally fine and-" she started but abruptly stopped when she realized the person wasn't her twin. Standing almost three times as tall was an enormous lady. She had a large afro, and wore a red, pink, and white jumpsuit embellished with a half a star on her chest. She had on reflective sunglasses and, Mabel might have been imagining it but something in her hands _glittered_ , it was almost like she had bedazzled her palms. The whole outfit clearly defined her hourglass figure. Mabel had to admit, this women was pretty intimidating.

The woman silently sat down beside Mabel, her feet and calves submerged completely in water. Now, Mabel had seen a lot of weird things since coming to Gravity Falls, and not all of it was bad. Sure, a few things had wanted to kill her or make her their queen, but this place had a lot of promise, she could tell. She wasn't going to go around being judgmental until she knew the full story. "Um, hi! My name is Mabel!What's yours?" the girl said brightly, trying to start a conversation. Quietly, the woman answered, "Garnet." Mabel could faintly detect an accent, but couldn't place where the woman was from. So far she seemed friendly and that was all Mabel needed to continue.

"I haven't seen you here before, are you not from around here?" Garnet shook her head. "I'm not either, me and my brother Dipper are only here for the summer! So far we've battled gnomes, wax figures that came to life….." Mabel rambled on and on, telling Garnet all about her summer so far and the adventures she had been on with her brother. For some reason, it was really easy to talk to this woman. Garnet, to her credit, only interrupted Mabel once, with a small laugh. "What?" Mabel asked, a little self conscious now. "I'm sorry, it's just that you remind me of someone I know. Please, continue." She sincerely said with a small but encouraging smile. And so Mabel told her everything up until her kiss with Mermando.

"And then we kissed! It was my first ever kiss, and it was with a merman! But then he had to go back home….. so I don't think I'll see him again, ever. You know, cuz' he lives in the ocean." she trailed off, looking dejectedly down into the water. "That's rough." Garnet said after a short pause. "I'm gonna miss him." Mabel sighed.

"I know that you don't know me, and that I don't know you," Garnet began, her voice soft, "but I understand that it can be upsetting when someone who you care for leaves, especially knowing that you'll never see them again. It's hard when you create good memories with a person and then they leave. Mermando sounds like a great… man. I'm sure he was sad to leave you too. But know that as time passes, you'll find people in your life that'll make you just as happy as he made you today. Right now you might be sad and that's O.K., he was important to you. Over time, you'll feel better, and from what you've told me, you have a loving family that will always support you."

"Thanks for the pep talk Garnet," Mabel said smiling at the mysterious woman, "But how do you know that things are gonna work out? You seem very confident." "I speak from experience." Garnet simply stated. They sat in comfortable silence as the sun continued it's rosy descent in the sky. Suddenly Mabel reached out and grabbed Garnet, pulling her into a hug. Caught off guard, Garnet fell into the embrace. For a few seconds it was just Mabel hugging Garnet, whose arms were awkwardly sticking out, but slowly she hugged the girl back.

Smiling fondly, Garnet said in a slight teasing tone, "You're almost as good of a hugger as someone I know." Pulling away, Mabel huffily crossed her arms, " Who is it, I'll fight them, and I've got a grappling hook!" Laughing, Garnet shook her head, " I think he might have a _slight_ advantage over you." Mabel pushed Garnet's arm playfully (which remained where it was) and puffed out her chest, "I bet I can take him on Mabel Juice!" Garnet stood up and smiled down at her. "Whatever you say Mabel."

Garnet crouched down to Mabel's level so that they were face to face. Mabel glanced at her own reflection in the woman's glasses. Surprisingly, she saw that she looked not nearly as sad as she felt before, even happy. Garnet was right, Mabel wouldn't dwell on the fact she wouldn't see Mermando again but on the memories that they had created together. Besides, who knows, he might just come to visit her one day after all!

"I have to go now, but this won't be the last time we talk Mabel Pines. Goodbye for now." Garnet told the girl, slightly removing her glasses and giving her a wink with her third eye- wait, third eye!? Garnet gave Mabel a pat on the head and made her way off the dock and into the forest, disappearing from sight.


	2. Hungry for Pork Chops

**Guys. :) I can't believe people actually like my story! Thank you Guest and Jaroberts251 for reviewing! And thank you Jaroberts251 for the follow and favorite! That really means a lot to me, so this one's for you two! Hope you enjoy!**

Hungry for Pork Chops

Amethyst was lost.

She had been wandering around her room, contently un-organizing the piles of junk that Pearl had straightened out when Lion had jumped through a self made portal. His glowing eyes bore into her as he sat down a few feet away. "Uh, hey Lion, you want a Lion Licker, I might have one laying around here." Amethyst offered. Usually she guarded the ice cream (well, generally all things she classified as consumable) with her life but the way he was staring at her made Amethyst a tad bit nervous, not that she'd admit it or anything.

Rummaging around in a random pile she somehow managed to find a somewhat edible looking Lion Licker, and held it up to the animal. Lion turned away, clearly not impressed. Eyes still glowing, he lowered his back, signaling for her to climb on. She cautiously obliged, wondering if Steven sent for her. Lion roared loudly and a huge swirling portal opened up. He ran into the churning light, Amethyst totally not screaming the whole time.

Now here she was, stuck who knows where. Lion had promptly deposited her on the ground and took off into the woods. Amethyst was surrounded by hundreds of trees, and as she turned in a circle, she couldn't spot a path. Not that she cared, trails were for people like Pearl. Not Amethyst, she preferred dirt, mud, and grass, and besides, she made her own path. Quickly morphing into a wolf she howled (purely because she could) and ran into the forest in a random direction.

She could go looking for Lion, but why not start a wolf pack instead? Amethyst could become the alpha and they could rule the woods together, wreaking havoc and wrestling. After a few weeks she would find Lion, and her plus her pack would go home to Steven and the other crystal gems. Steven would be so excited!

Suddenly, Amethyst lost her train of thought when she caught the scent of.. of.. what was that? Following her nose, she bounded wildly after the smell. It smelled like… pork chops! She licked her lips and increased her speed. The scent grew stronger and stronger until she had to morph back into her own form just to stop the insane amount of drool she had created from pooling around her wolf form's feet.

Amethyst, silently crouched on all fours, moved towards a clearing where she spotted a beautiful, succulent pig. The fat pig was sitting in the sun, basking in its warmth. Amethyst was also going to be basking in the same sunlight, but with a stomach filled with delicious pig! Her stomach growled and she cried, "I'm hunGRAY!" and scurried into the opening, mouth wide open, tongue sticking out.

The pig squealed in terror and ran from the terrifying purple gem. Surprisingly,Amethyst noted that the animal was fast, jumping over roots and switching directions at whim. However, Amethyst was faster. Soon, she was so close to the pig that she could _just_ reach out and grab it. Stretching out her fingers, she felt the wisps of hair on the pig's back and- then she tripped. She tumbled through the underbrush, and she vaguely remembered possibly breaking a tree in half.

Dizzily, she sat up and rubbed her head. Assessing her gem to make sure it was perfectly fine, because after last time she couldn't be too sure, she thankfully felt that it was as solid as ever. Amethyst stood up and groaned a little. That had hurt. "Stupid pig," she muttered as she kicked a tree branch and sent it flying away, "you don't deserve to be eaten by me." She heard faint squealing off in the distance and Amethyst was sure that the pork chop was laughing at her.

Amethyst jumped a little when she felt something nudge her back. Slowly moving her hand up to her gem she turned around to see Lion, poking her with his nose. She moved her hand down and said sulkily, "Let's go home, this place blows." Lion, eyes glowing bright, leaned down for Amethyst to get on. Looking at his fur, Amethyst noticed that there was some pink glitter in it, had it always been there? Shaking her head, she held on to the animal as he summoned a portal, promising herself she was not going to scream on the way home. Amethyst failed miserably. But hey, if every pork chop were perfect, then we wouldn't have hot dogs.


	3. A Puppet for a rose: Part One

**WARNING: This chapter is a tad bit graphic, you know Bill Cipher, so beware! I also have at least 5 more chapters planned out, so no one freak out! Thanks for all the follows and favorites, and if this is your first time reading, make sure you follow, favorite, and/or review! It really helps me out a lot and motivates me to write more! Thanks guys and enjoy! Mwahahaha!**

A Puppet for a rose: Part One

There must be something wrong with the warp pad, because this was definitely not the place that Pearl had wanted to go; Pearl had _wanted_ to go to the Flower Meadow to follow up on a lead she had that a corrupted gem was roaming around, destroying the heart shaped flowers. Even though Steven was allergic to the flowers, she couldn't just let a corrupted gem wreak havoc on them. Pearl was a responsible gem, and was more than capable of handling this issue by herself.

After admitting to Steven that she thought Rose could see her through his eyes, she needed some time alone to collect her thoughts and compose herself. She couldn't break down in front of Steven again, he needed her to be strong and protect him. How could she protect him if she had a meltdown down every time Rose was even mentioned? So she told Garnet that she would take care of problem, and the stoic gem let her go without comment.

Pearl had willed the warp pad to take her to the Flower Meadow, but instead it had taken her to the forest. Pearl didn't even know that there _was_ a warp pad here. Sighing, she focused on her destination once more, but nothing. Perplexed, the gem decided that she would go home and report the fault to Garnet, she would know what to do. However, the warp pad wouldn't teleport her back home. In fact, it wouldn't teleport her anywhere.

Panicking slightly, she took staggered steps off the apparatus and examined it. There were no cracks or impurities in the teleportation device, so why wasn't it working? A chilling laugh answered her unasked question. She quickly turned around in a defensive position and summoned her weapon. "Who's there? Show yourself!" she shouted, ready to fight. She heard another shrill laugh from behind her and turned around to face her foe.

For a moment, it was completely silent. Then the breeze picked up into a strong wind, which then turned into a churning tornado, lifting up branches and tiny animals and tossing them about. Thunder crackled in the sky and the ground shook. Pearl, nervous but standing her ground, whipped her head towards the sky as a flash of light took hold into a shape. A triangle. The outline was encased in flames, and the center of the shape displayed outer space… wait, Pearl knew those constellations anywhere! That was her star system, that was Homeworld! What was going on?

With another flash, the image inside the triangle changed rapidly, from Steven's sad expression to Rose's solemn one to Greg laughing and to Amethyst smirking and so on, until everyone Pearl had ever known was shown to her in the span of ten seconds. While this was going on the flames had disappeared, and a pair of eyes had appeared on the triangle, as well as a bowtie. Above the top corner was a top hat that was hovering, and a pair of arms and legs had appeared on the sides and bottom the the shape.

Pearl took a step back, a little flustered as she tried to clear her head of all images she had just witnessed. The triangle finally turned a yellow color and floated down in front of her. "WELL, WELL, WELL. PEARL, I'VE BEEN DYING TO MEET YOU! WELL, I HAVEN'T BEEN DYING, BUT OTHER PEOPLE HAVE! HUMANS DIE ALL THE TIME! THEY ARE SO FRAGILE, LOOK AT THIS!" the triangle exclaimed in a shrill voice, producing a human baby which he promptly removed all of the bones out of.

"Ahh!" Pearl gasped and stumbled backwards, disgusted and horrified. "HERE, YOU CAN HAVE IT AS A GIFT, I INSIST!" it said, tossing the lifeless body at her. She leaped out of the way and shouted at him, "What is wrong with you? Who are you, what are you?" "THE NAME'S BILL, BILL CIPHER, PLEASED TO MEET YOU! AS FOR WHAT I AM, WHAT AREN'T I? DEFINITELY NOT THAT BABY, THAT'S FOR SURE!" Bill told her, moving closer to the gem, whose weapon was pointed at the triangle. "BUT PEARL," he continued, "YOU ARE SOMETHING SPECIAL! I MEAN, NOT THAT SPECIAL, YOU'RE MASS PRODUCED, BUT YOU HAVE SOMETHING THAT NONE OTHERS LIKE YOU HAVE; SPUNK, AND I LIKE SPUNK! I WANNA MAKE A DEAL WITH YOU!" "A deal, I would never, ever work with something like you! You're crazy! Why would I ever make a deal with you? You haven't even told me what you are!" she gestured towards him with her spear and a repulsed expression on her face. "OK FINE YOU GOT ME! I'M A DREAM DEMON, AND MAKING DEALS IS MY FORTÉ! BUT ENOUGH QUESTIONS, AND SAVE YOUR DISGUST FOR LATER, YOU'LL NEED IT! LET'S TALK ABOUT ROSE QUARTZ."

 **BTW, Bill Cipher's entrance in this story is very dramatic because he wants to impress dear Pearl. :) He shows her the Homeworld star system just to show her what he's capable of, hehe… Did everyone like this chapter? Excited for the next?**


	4. A Puppet for a rose: Part Two

**Author's Note: Hey guys, here's Part Two for A Puppet for a Rose?It was a little hard to write, so reviews would be appreciated, just so I can improve my writing style (and plus I love hearing from everyone)! Just to address people who might roll their eyes at another Bill Cipher deal in exchange for a puppet: I know the puppet deal thingy is overused, but hey it does make sense that Bill would want a powerful person to take over who lacked self confidence! The reason this chapter took longer to come out is a)school and b) I tried to make it a bit longer like suggested in the reviews! BTW Thanks for the reviews and all that jazz! :) Ok, now I'm rambling so let's get on with the story!**

 **A Puppet for a rose: Part Two**

Previously … _I WANNA MAKE A DEAL WITH YOU!" "A deal, I would never, ever work with something like you! You're crazy! Why would I ever make a deal with you? You haven't even told me what you are!" she gestured towards him with her spear and a repulsed expression on her face. "OK FINE YOU GOT ME! I'M A DREAM DEMON, AND MAKING DEALS IS MY FORTÉ! BUT ENOUGH QUESTIONS, AND SAVE YOUR DISGUST FOR LATER, YOU'LL NEED IT! LET'S TALK ABOUT ROSE QUARTZ."_

Pearl blanched hearing the name of her former hero and crush."How do you know Rose Quartz? You know nothing!" she yelled with malice. "ACTUALLY I KNOW ALL OF SECRETS OF THE UNIVERSE AND CREATION, AND I KNOW THAT ROSE QUARTZ, LEADER OF THE CRYSTAL GEMS, IS THE ONLY GEM YOU'VE REALLY CARED ABOUT! I WANT TO BRING HER BACK, WHAT CAN I SAY, I'M A NICE GUY! LET'S MAKE A DEAL! DON'T YOU WANT TO SEE HER AGAIN?"

Pearl lowered her weapon slightly in pure confusion. Bring Rose back? How would that even be possible? She became half of Steven the day he was born, and who know's what happened to her other half. Rose had meant everything to Pearl, she had taught her how to be strong and brave, how to think for herself and take charge. Rose was Pearl's role model, she had made Pearl feel like she was everything special in the universe, that she could be something other than what she was meant to be. Rose had been the first gem Pearl was willing to risk her life for. During the war to protect Earth, Pearl was Rose's valiant knight, always there to protect her from Homeworld gems. Pearl loved Rose with all of her being, and when she left, Pearl vowed to care for Steven and to love him just as much as she loved his mother. But it was hard to be confident in her abilities without Rose there to be her rock. If this demon could offer her a chance to be reunited with her beloved, she had to at least consider it.

"What about Steven," she asked, raising her weapon once more, "she's a part of him, Steven is half gem. And what do you get out of this… arrangement?" "STEVEN WILL BE FINE MOSTLY, JUST MISSING A FEW PARTS! HE'S HALF HUMAN, I'M FORTY NINE PERCENT POSITIVE HE'D SURVIVE THE PROCEDURE!" "Procedure?" Pearl said alarmed but Bill continued without pause. "AFTER THAT, YOU'LL HAVE HIM AND ROSE QUARTZ ALL TO YOURSELF, THE BEST OF BOTH WORLDS! AS FOR WHAT I GET OUT OF THIS, I GET THE PURE JOY OF SEEING YOU ALL HAPPY AND CONTENT! … AND FOR ALL OF THIS ALL I WANT FROM YOU IS A PUPPET! I'M SURE STEVEN CAN MAKE YOU ONE, THAT KID KNOWS HOW TO ARTS AND CRAFTS!"

"What do you mean, _procedure_?" Pearl asked again, agitated and worried. "OH, IT'S NOTHING EXCEPTIONAL REALLY, I'M JUST GONNA RIP OUT HIS GEM! IT'LL ONLY HURT A LOT, BUT THINK OF HIS FACE WHEN HE SEES HIS MOTHER FOR THE FIRST TIME! CAN YOU PUT A PRICE ON LOVE? I MEAN, YOU CAN AND I WILL; ALL I WANT FROM YOU IS A PUPPET, DO IT NOT ONLY FOR YOURSELF, BUT FOR STEVEN! THINK OF THE LITTLE TYKE!"

Pearl gasped and yelled at the dream demon, "You will _not_ harm Steven! I swore to protect him," she continued as she raised her weapon, pointing it at the triangle, "no matter what you promise me, I would never put Steven in harm's way, not even to see Rose again! I would never do _anything_ for you, even if you wanted something as silly as a puppet."

She thrusted her weapon at Bill, so the spear was inches from impaling his bow tie, "Leave." she said in a threatening tone. The triangle turned a deep shade of burgundy and the veins in his eye pulsated as he glared at the gem. "SO THIS IS HOW YOU WANNA BE? YOU MADE YOUR MOVE PEARL, DON'T FORGET I GAVE YOU A CHANCE. WE'LL BE SEEING EACH OTHER SHORTLY, ON MUCH LESS FRIENDLY TERMS! TOOTLES!"

Bill Cipher rose up into the air as the color from surrounding objects was sucked into the demon. He glowed red, and all while making eye contact with Pearl, he levitated a squirrel from a nearby tree and snapped his fingers, making the animal turn inside out, guts spilling onto the ground. "HERE'S A PARTING GIFT, NOW DON'T LOSE IT! SEE YOU AROUND PEARL! WELL I'LL SEE YOU BUT YOU WON'T SEE ME!" He yelled in his shrill voice and threw it at her. Bill broke out into manic laughter, bursting into a bright explosion and finally disappearing. The coloring of the forest returned to normal, however Pearl could still faintly hear the dream demon's laughter, or maybe she was just imagining it.

Pearl stepped back onto the warp pad, shaken. She knew that this time it would work. Should she tell Garnet about this? No, Pearl handled the demon, and plus she had almost made a deal with it, something Garnet would have never forgiven her for. Pearl loved Rose, but she loved her friends and Steven as well, and she would never sacrifice them for anything in the world.

Pearl willed the warp pad to take her to Flower Meadow and it graciously took her there.


	5. Breakfast Date

**Lol oops. I'm not going to say I'm back, but here I am. Enjoy, I had a lot of fun writing this. Xx**

Dust particles danced around idly in the sunlight, softly settling down on a worn down stool. Lazy Susan's diner was empty on this Tuesday morning. Usually it was bustling with the citizens of Gravity Falls, loud and full of life. She didn't mind the quiet however, and had opened all the windows to let the breeze liven up the place instead. She made sure to keep any baked goods safely inside the restaurant so that no miscreants snatched up the food she had worked so hard for again.

She didn't know what grabbed her pie earlier that week, or really anything about that day, but she could have sworn that she saw pointy red hats poking out of the trash can that night. Lazy Susan shrugged off the memory as the door opened; she had customers to attend to.

Two women entered the diner laughing. They were both very short, and at first Lazy Susan mistook them for children. The women looked like they were painted colors as well. One woman was completely red, her outfit, skin tone, and hair. The other was blue. The blue woman wore a dress that Lazy Susan could only compare to a princess's dress. Lazy Susan adored it. The red woman was dressed more casually, with a red tank top and shorts. She had a little headband around her afro.

"After you," the red woman said with a grin. The blue woman matched her smile and gracefully walked through the door. "Why thank you!" They both giggled as the door shut behind them. "Hello," Lazy Susan greeted them, "Welcome to Greasy's Diner!" She led them over to a booth and handed each of them a menu when they sat down. "Can I start you off with something to drink?" she asked the red woman, who was gazing at the other girl with adoration. When she saw Lazy Susan looking at her she blushed a little and responded a bit embarrassed, "Can I have water?" "Sure thing hun, and for you missy?" She said, turning towards the blue woman. "I'll have one too thanks." "Did you gals just come from a costume party?" she asked, unable to resist. "Sure." the blue woman replied easily, with a small smile. The red girl grinned and they both laughed together. Lazy Susan joined in, cackling until it became awkward and then she went to go get their drinks.

While retrieving their drinks she overheard the red woman call her companion Sapphire. Lazy Susan was delighted that such a fancy looking woman had such a fancy sounding name. At least, she thought that is sounded like one. "Here are your drinks! Have you ladies decided on anything?" she asked, raising her pen to her little notepad. "You first Ruby." Sapphire said to the red woman, whose name was apparently Ruby. "Umm ok, I'm gonna get a slice of pie." "I would like that as well." Lazy Susan, a pie enthusiast, never thought it was to early for pie, and told them so as she wrote down their orders. She skipped back into the kitchen, ready to slice them a delicious piece of apple pie.

She heard the girls speaking quietly to one another with an intensity she had never heard before. Not trying to intrude, but definitely trying to eavesdrop, she pressed her ear to the kitchen door and listened.

"This is nice," she heard Ruby say, "being split up. Don't get me wrong, I love when we're together, and-" Sapphire shushed her, "No I understand."

If anyone had stumbled upon Lazy Susan, they would find her smushed up against the door with a perplexed look on her face. She couldn't understand why Sapphire and Ruby had split up, considering how they acted around one another. They seemed so in love, how could they break up! Lazy Susan knew that relationships were complicated, she had been in a few doozies herself. Suddenly, Lazy Susan knew her mission: get those lovebirds back together!

She grabbed their dishes and burst through the kitchen door. A little startled, Ruby and Sapphire looked at her, but quickly resumed their conversation. Lazy Susan plopped their plates down on the table and said. "Here is your delicious pie! I love how pie is so tasty, don't you agree?" "Uh, yeah pie is-." Ruby started, but was interrupted by the waitress. "Pie could just bring two people together! Pie is magical, like unicorns and rainbows! Don't you girls think that pie could bring two individuals like yourselves together?" They stared quizzically at her and Lazy Susan started nervously laughing, a rosy blush creeping onto her cheeks. "Well I'll just refill those glasses for you." she said, grabbing their full water glasses and bringing them to the kitchen.

"What do you think that was about?" Ruby whispered to Sapphire. Sapphire gave an amused smile and replied, "She thinks that we were in a romantic relationship and split up. She's trying to get us back together." They both laughed. "We are in a relationship, and technically, we have split up." Ruby said. "Yes, I do suppose you're right."

This was going terribly! Lazy Susan was afraid that she made everything worse. She wasn't exactly a love expert, all one had to do was look back on her date with Stan Pines to see that. He practically flew out the door! But she had to try, this girls were destined for each other, that much the waitress knew. She was going to set those two up if she had to bake a dozen pies! She took a deep breath and went back out with the newly refilled glasses.

"Here are your waters, new ice and everything!" Lazy Susan said with a cheery disposition. "Thank you." Sapphire said. "Now looky here at these two ice cubes," Lazy Susan started, and the girls glanced down at Ruby's water. "They're just floating on, not a care in the world." The two cubes in question swirled around each other, clinking every so often. "Look at that ice, buttin' heads! No matter how well they go around each other, they still fight." Now Ruby and Sapphire were starting to realize the metaphor, and glanced at each other. Lazy Susan didn't notice however and continued. "Even though the ice always doesn't get along look at how well they melt together to make the drink nice and cool. Without the ice cubes, the water wouldn't be half as good! Those ice cubes made all the difference." The girls once looked again at each other and smiled, eyes bright. Lazy Susan beamed, it was working! She was just about to finish up when a look of understanding passed between the girls and Sapphire asked for the check.

Happy to oblige, Lazy Susan hurried over to the cash register and fumbled around to add up the amount. While she was looking down, counting it out the good old fashioned way, on her fingers, a bright light illuminated the diner. She glanced up to see that her customers had left and that a new woman was standing at the side of their table. She had an afro, just like Ruby's, Lazy Susan noted. The tall woman wore a jumpsuit with a star on it and had opaque sunglasses on so no one could see her eyes. Absentmindedly Lazy Susan compared her glasses to Sapphire's bangs. "Where did those girls go? Excuse me miss, they left without paying the bill! Did you see them leave?" she exclaimed. The woman chuckled and softly said, "I'll pay." Lazy Susan, although not very cultured, knew a British accent when she heard one. Who was this mysterious woman? "That's very nice of you, I hope those ladies got back together." she told the woman.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they did."


End file.
